Chapter 601
Chapter 601 is called "Romance Dawn: For the New World". Cover Nami and some herons battle it out in a casino. Request from anonymous. Short Summary The Marines arrive and cause chaos on Grove 46 of Sabaody Archipelago. Sentoumaru and his Pacifistas arrive to try to arrest the pirates. Monkey D. Luffy is revealed to the crowd, and is revealed to everyone that the real Straw Hat Pirates are alive. Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji then quickly leave for Grove 42 to start a new adventure in the New World. Long Summary The chapter starts at Brook's concert where the Marines are being attacked by the crowd, preventing them from arresting Brook. Brook is rescued by Rosy Life Riders who claim that it was an order from Shakky. At Grove 46, Fake Luffy declares to make an example out of the real Luffy because of his disrespect, but is interrupted by the Marines, who surround the pirates and block all entrances and exits. Fake Luffy orders Caribou and Coribou to use the captured marine as a hostage to open a path for them but Caribou refuses and kills the Marine. Fake Luffy is angered that Caribou didn't obey his orders, while the real Luffy is confused as to why everyone is calling him boss. The pirates and the marines then engag each other in a battle. The pirates' morale quickly declines when the Pacifistas suddenly appear. Lip "Service" Doughty, worth eighty eight million beli, is easily defeated by a Pacifista, causing a stir amongst the pirates. When the pirates turns to Fake Luffy for help, he runs away with the other fake Straw hats claiming that they cannot defeat the heavily armored Pacifistas. Sentoumaru suddenly appears in front of Fake Luffy. The crew of Fake Luffy was cheering for him yelling "Boss Luffy is gonna fight for us! Show us the power of 400 million!". Sentoumaru questions Fake Luffy as to why they called him "Straw Hat." All Fake Luffy could do was try to intimidate Sentoumaru with Luffy's heritage. Unfazed by Fake Luffy's empty threats, Semtoumaru proceeds to smash Fake Luffy into the ground with the broad side of his axe, while saying "'Straw Hat' isn't some piece of shit like you!". The recruits were shocked and Sentoumaru ordered PX-5 to identify the imposter. It turns out that Fake Luffy is really a pirate called "Three-Tongued" Demaro Black and has a bounty of twenty six million beli. The recruits were shocked and angered. The other Impostor Straw Hats then try to flee the scene. Albion angrily stated that they would all have been the underlings of a twenty six million bounty faker. Sentoumaru tells the pirate recruits that they were idiots to believe in the Fake Luffy and he will arrest them all. He is also aware of the real Luffy's presence since PX-5 identified him as soon as they arrived. Sentoumaru then orders PX-5 to target him, causing the real Luffy to lose his disguise. Monkey D. Luffy was revealed to all the people there, shocking everyone. Sentoumaru declares that he will arrest Luffy on the spot and once again orders PX-5 to attack him. Luffy claims that PX-5's attack is slow and activates his Gear Second followed by a haki infused "Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol," defeating PX-5 in one hit. Then he escaped and saw the real Zoro and Sanji who were then attacked by another Pacifista. They easily defeated it, and then stated to each other how they each defeated the Pacifista. This shocked everybody again. The pirates saw how they are nothing like the fakes and the Marines saw that the Straw Hat crew is alive. Luffy was glad that they are reunited. Luffy then noticed Rayleigh, which further shocked everyone in the vinicity. Rayleigh claimed that he came to see if they needed help but that it looks like there is no need for him to do that. The chapter ends when Luffy thanks Rayleigh for everything over the last two years. Luffy raised his hands in the air and declared "I'm gonna become the Pirate King!" At this, a smiling Rayleigh starts to get tears in his eyes, while Sanji and Zoro just smile. Chapter Notes *Fake Luffy's real name is Demalo Black and his ruse is finally revealed to everyone. *Demalo Black has a bounty of only 26 million beli (even less than Luffy's first bounty). *Sentoumaru is now a Marine officer. *This is the first time Sentoumaru is seen using his axe in battle. *It is officially confirmed that Luffy's new bounty is in fact 400 million, as seen through PX-5's identification scope. *The real Luffy as well as his crew are revealed to be alive to the public. *It seems that Luffy can activate his Gear Second without his "blood-pumping" pose. He can pump his blood while standing still, as well as isolate the effects to one area of his body, his left arm in this case. *For the first time, Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji are able to defeat Pacifistas without any problem whatsoever, a testament to their growth in power. *Luffy is revealed to have mastered all three types of Haki. *Just like in Chapter 1, Luffy defeats a strong opponent with only one hit and also once again raises his hands in the air and declares that he will be the Pirate King. *Just like in Chapter 1, the title have similars words like Romance Dawn, adventure, etc Characters Attacks *Luffy **Gear Second ***Busoushoku Haki (Color of Armaments) (first time) ***Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol (Rubber Rubber Jet Pistol) References Site Navigation de:ROMANCE DAWN for the new world —Atarashii Sekai e no Bōken no Yoake—